Guardian Angels
by Lordoftheghostking28
Summary: The 10th Doctor and Rose are back to stop the Weeping Angels once again. THis time, they travel to a mysterious planet called Xios, where the reflective world could be either their downfall or rescue...COMPLETED
1. The Companion

**My Doctor Who fan-fiction. Merry Christmas. This is with the 10****th**** Doctor and Rose.**

The TARDIS materialized in an abandoned lot that dark night. No one was around to see the tall, skinny man stumble and nearly from it, wild-eyed like he had just witnessed something terrible; and disheveled like he had just run a long ways in the relatively nice sports jacket he wore. He dropped something blue and glowing on the pavement and swiftly stooped it pick it up again. He left the seemingly normal police box behind him and ran for the house that was nearest…

Rose Tyler was enjoying a completely normal evening in front of the TV. The day had been usual, the same things happening at the same time, as usual. She needed something to break the routine. As she flipped through the channels she heard a loud knock at the door.

"Coming!"

She opened the door to find the man who had run towards the house.

"Rose Tyler?" The man asked, still looking terrified.

"Yes, who are you?" Rose asked, a puzzled expression on her otherwise very pretty face.

"I'm the Doctor." The man said, giving her a small smile.

"Y…You're the Doctor?" Rose gasped. "I haven't seen you sense…"

"Yes, I know that." The Doctor said hurriedly. "But this is serious. You know a while ago I had that run-in with those stone angels? The ones that sneak up behind you and then ZAP! You're suddenly in a different time period? Well…" The Doctor said dramatically. "…They're back. Only this time, they're worse. They'll kill you instead of sending you back in time. Found that out the hard way too."

"Wha…who died?" Rose gasped, looking horrified.

"I'll explain on the way." The Doctor said. "You are coming with me, aren't you?"

"What? Wait…you just came hurtling through space and time to ask _me_ to go with you _once again_ to save the world? Or _worlds_…?" Rose went from being puzzled to looking extremely excited. "I'm so in."

"Ok, great! Let's go!" The Doctor turned to head back to the TARDIS.

He hadn't taken two steps before he fell on the cement. "Ow! Of all the times to nearly break my ankle…stupid angels…"

"What happened?" Rose asked. She still hadn't budged from the doorstep. "What _really_ happened? I'm not leaving until you tell me."

The Doctor got up with a sigh. "It's like this…" He limped to the doorstep and sat down heavily. "I was on this planet called Xios. They've been having some criminal probablems lately, so I figured I'd pop up there and give them a hand. We were in a warehouse that supposedly had a couple of escaped refugees in it when-"

"Who's we?" Rose asked. "a friend? Chief of police? Family?"

"I'm getting there." The Doctor said. "If you don't interrupt I'll get there sooner." He launched back into the story. "Anyway, I was with a group of detectives that were armed to the teeth with all sorts of weapons. Most of them you won't be familiar with, but they were a bit like Tazers.

"We were going through the warehouse trying to find the refugees when there was a loud shriek. It sounded a bit like nails on a chalkboard combined with a chainsaw combined with a wail of the dying. We spun around to see it…" The Doctor trailed off.

"What?" Rose asked; although she had a pretty good idea of what was behind them.

"…There it was." The Doctor gasped. "An angel. Only an inch from one of the detectives. His name was Yelsh, by the way."

"What happened?" Rose asked again.

"Yelsh made sure the angle didn't move. If you stare at them, they can't move. If you blink…you're sent back in time. But as I said these were different angels, as we later found out. The remaining detectives and I shone beams of light around the room, trying to either find more angels or the refugees. That was when I heard one of the detectives shout, 'Over here! I found him!'

"We ran over into a corner to find one of the refugees covered with blood that had long ago stopped flowing from his chest. One look and I knew he was dead, as soon as my group would be."

Here the Doctor paused, staring out into the dark night.

"That was when we heard Yelsh scream."

Rose sat down next to him on the doorstop. Her eyes were wide with terror and disbelief.

"We spun around to see the angel. Her features on her face had changed into a ferocious snarl and she was lifting Yelsh up a good three feet in the air by his chest. By the time we ran over to him and the angel, he was already dead. The angel had broken through his ribs and crushed his lungs."

Rose's vision became blurry.

"That was when we decided it wasn't worth it; looking for those refugees. Knowing how fast the angels were, they were already dead. We began to creep out of the warehouse."

The Doctor swallowed, like something was caught in his throat. "We ran into a room with three angels. The detectives tried to maintain eye contact with them…but…"

Rose didn't need the Doctor to finish to know what had happened. "But how did you escape?"

"The detectives lived just long enough to buy me an escape. If I could go back, knowing what would happen, I would have sacrificed myself so they could live." The Doctor was staring out into space. His eyes glazed over.

"But how could you? There was only one of you…and four of them!" Rose protested.

"Xios…." The Doctor muttered. "Xios…"

**THE NEXT MORNING**….

The Doctor woke up the next morning on Rose's couch, with Rose standing next to him carrying a tray of toast and coffee. "Oh, good. I thought you went into a coma."

"What happened?" The Doctor asked. "I came for you, right? Did we go to Xios yet?"

"No. You told me why you were here and then sort of passed out." Rose said, looking slightly worried. "Does toast sound ok?"

"Anything. Do you happen to have fish fingers and custard?"

"Why?" Rose asked, looking more worried that she had before.

"Oh, never mind. Just wondering." The Doctor took the toast from her. "Mmmmm. Lightly buttered. My favorite."

"Oh, and last night I found this in the parking lot." Rose held up a small key. "It's for the TARDIS, right?"

"Mmm! Yes! Thank you. Without this we'd have to sit here and twiddle our thumbs until a key maker can come." The Doctor took the key and pocketed it. "So are you still coming with me?"

"After you told me about the angels?" Rose asked. "You're mad!"

"I guess I neglected to tell you the way they can be spotted and avoided, eventually killed." The Doctor got a mischievous glint in his eyes. "If you're anywhere with a shiny floor, watch that. Watch the shadows. Watch anything below your feet, because that can be a lifesaving clue. Oh, and don't blink."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"I mean that Xios is two planets in one." The Doctor said. "Have you ever looked at a reflection on the ground and wonder if there's another world behind that? Well, on Xios, there is, and that might very well be where your best friend is."

"So…if you look at a reflection, it's what's going on on the alternate side of the world?" Rose asked.

"Exacally! You're handling this rather well!" The Doctor looked extremely pleased. "All we have to do is get on the side of the world the angels aren't on, and then we can sneak up on them and destroy them!"

"But what if we don't materialize on the opposite side of the world in the TARDIS?" Rose asked.

"Then we die!" The Doctor said happily. "Isn't that great?"

"So we got a fifty-fifty chance of dying the second we get there?' Rose asked.

"Not really. It's more later on when we go back to the warehouse." The Doctor explained. "So are you coming with me, or do I have to get Donna?"

"What do we use to kill them?" Rose obviously needed to know everything before she decided.

"Fire." The Doctor said. "Angels don't like fire, as they associate that with Hell. But we have to use a special kind of fire that only flames up on stone."

"I thought those angels _were_ originally from Hell." Rose said. "So wouldn't we use ice instead?"

"That was what I thought, and then I told myself that the reflection world in Xios didn't make any sense either, so I just let it go." The Doctor shrugged. "So are you coming or not?"

"Where do we get the special fire?" Rose asked.

"There are only two planets in the entire galaxy that have the right atmosphere for the fire. One is here on Earth, and the other is out of this solar system. It's called Nemasis. It's home to a race of beings known as the Nemasies. They're mostly friendly, but a couple can be bad."

"So we have to head to a place on Earth here first, right?"

"I got some already!" The Doctor said, looking extremely pleased with himself. "But if we run out, then we do have to come back."

"All right. I'll go." Rose decided.

"That's what I'm talking about!" The Doctor cheered. "Come on! We aughta go!"

Together they rushed towards the blue police box.

Inside it was just as Rose had remembered. The weird controls and buttons were all whirling and beeping, and the Doctor knew exacally what to do.

"Oh, here's the fire." He tossed a glass jar at her. Rose just barely caught it.

Inside were four small green flames, hovering independently in the jar and swirling around one another.

"How is this possible?" Rose wondered aloud.

"I don't know." The Doctor said. "But think it's some kind of magnetic fire or something along those lines. It's attracted to stone and repels against itself."

"Weird…" Rose just noticed that the jar wasn't burning hot. "Why is it not hot?"

The TARDIS shuddered and began vibrating. "I don't know. It's magic!" The Doctor said mysteriously.

**Chapter 1 done. Yey. I have no idea when I'll get around to updating and adding more chapters, so add this to Story Alert or something so you get alerted to when I add more stuff. Review please, too.**

**Until…whenever.**

**Hasta la Vista, readers!**

**~Lordoftheghostking28 **


	2. Xios

**CHAPTER 2**

Rose stepped out of the TARDIS to discover that Xios was a lot like her own planet. There were green trees that greatly resembled weeping willows, and others that were a bright golden with branches that stuck straight up to the sky, which was a vivid blue. It seemed that colors here were a bit brighter and more exaggerated.

"Right! So this is Xios, as you can see." The Doctor said from the inside of the TARDIS. "And if we're here for a long time we can eat some peaches. I picked up more than I meant to on Earth."

"Why peaches?" Rose asked.

"It was on sale." The Doctor muttered. There was a loud clang and a equally loud, "OUCH!"

Rose rolled her eyes and continued looking around. They had landed on the outside of a neighborhood, by the looks of it. Many of the houses were very much like Earth's houses; either two story or one floor. But many of the homes were bright neon yellow or orange.

"I could get used to this place." Rose said as the Doctor exited the TARDIS, eating from a tin peach can with a plastic fork.

"You say that now. Just wait until the danger begins." The Doctor shoveled more peaches into his mouth.

"Well, where do we go?" Rose asked. "I don't think there's a warehouse around here."

"There isn't. We came here so you could get filled in a bit better from one of the footage tapes. Just past this neighborhood is the main town, and in the town in I guess what you'd call a police station. Come on, we should get moving." The Doctor opened the TARDIS' door and threw the empty can and the fork into it. After locking the doors once more, they were off.

Even though it was relatively warm out, some of the trees were bright red, orange or golden; while others were still very green. "It's the type of tree," The Doctor explained. "They're naturally that color. The climate here never changes from summer temperatures."

They walked on, but not one citizen was outside. The same could be said for the city. It struck Rose as odd and a bit unnerving.

"They've been advised to stay indoors until the Angel probablem is taken care of." The Doctor noticed her looking around, trying to find any signs of life besides the trees. "Many of them actually left the city, saying they won't return until the Angels are eliminated for good."

"But I thought the Angels were dead and gone to begin with in the first place." Rose was staring at a yard that was littered with what looked like children's toys, like they had been herded inside before they could take their things with them.

"They were taken care of. I confronted them not too far back in time, in a cavern on another alien planet. There were thousands of them…and they were so old it was nearly impossible to tell their age. Their faces were eroded and crumbling, their wings had fallen off long ago." The Doctor shuddered. "I lost friends that day too. Many brave soldiers. We thought we took care of them, but…" He trailed off for a while. "When we saw that the Angels in the warehouse had wings I instantly knew something had happened. I know for a fact that at least two have wings, but I dunno about the rest, if there are even more than those two."

They walked silently past some sort of business building, with a sign in the front lawn declaring something in the alien language. It too, like the houses, was deserted.

Eventually a five story building rose into the distance. The Doctor pointed to it and said, "That's where we need to go. Remember what I told you, all right? Watch the floors and don't blink. Oh, and I forgot to mention this earlier…but don't look into the Angels' eyes. And remember that the image of an Angel IS an Angel."

"What does that mean?" Rose asked, starting to get a bit nervous.

"It means what it says." The Doctor smiled like he had just told a brilliant joke.

As they approached the building, Rose made out many figures gathered around the doors. They were probably the only people not locked inside their houses during this crisis, but they had a job to do. The doors were all enforced and barricaded with steel bars and many Xians were holding some type of weapon. One of them, once he caught sight of the Doctor, ran up to him.

"Oh, Doctor! Thank God! We thought you died in there along with everyone else!" The inhabitants of Xios looked strikingly like the people of Earth, except for their high foreheads, long earlobes and bright, unnaturally colored eyes. The eyes of the Xian in front of them were a bright, worried purple. He was dressed in a black uniform with alien lettering on the front pocket under a logo that had some type of bird. His skin was deeply tanned and spotless. He turned to Rose.

"Who might this be?" He asked.

"I'm Rose." Rose said, extending her hand. "Pleased to meet you…uh…"

"I'm Detective Damian." He looked at Rose's hand like he didn't know what to do. Rose quickly shoved both hands into her pockets and looked at the ground, feeling herself blush. Apparently Xians didn't greet each other like Earthlings did.

"Anything else happen here sense we left?" The Doctor asked, glancing up at the building.

"Nothing, sir. But we have no idea which side of Xios the Angels are on now, or if they can even switch like we can." Damian's voice suggested that he hadn't slept in a long time. "They could be on this side, or the other. We've been in constant contact with the other side, but they're as clueless and worried as we are."

"Well, one thing happened right today. We didn't die yet, Rose!" The Doctor said merrily. "We're off to a good start!"

"Yes…well…until we know where exacally they are, we can't do anything." Damian said, looking confused at the Doctor's happy aura. "But in the mean time, I should hop over to the other side and check how things are."

With that, he pulled what looked like a water bottle out of his pocket and dumped half of it onto the ground, where it settled into a still puddle. Rose could of sworn that she saw a reflection of the world they were in…but with more people roaming around. When she looked behind her, there was no one there. Damian then stepped into the puddle…and completely submerged. Rose jumped backwards and was just about to dive into the puddle to pull him back out when the Doctor grabbed her arm and said, "That's how we switch between the two worlds of Xios. Look in the puddle again."

Rose glanced into the water to see Damian conversing with the invisible figures that were not behind her. She stared in disbelief until Damian noticed and waved at her. Rose awkwardly waved back and gave a small half-smile.

"Pretty neat, huh?" The Doctor prompted. "And you don't drown. You don't even go to the other side wet."

Rose could only continue to stare into the puddle with awe until The Doctor pulled her back and said, "He may be coming back soon. You don't want to be hovering over that when he does."

Indeed, not twenty seconds later, Damian seemed to shoot out of the puddle, spraying water everywhere and landing gracefully on his feet. "I'm going to guess you've never seen anyone do that." He said, laughing at Rose's shocked expression. "You'll get used to it after a while."

"I don't know…" Rose shrugged. "I've seen terrible things and I've seen glorious things. But nothing as awesome as that."

"I'm flattered." Damian took a steep bow. "Remind me later to show you how to do that."

He went to join a group of officers that were conversing around one of the entrances to the warehouse. The Doctor pulled the jar of fire out of his pocket and began throwing it into the air and catching it again. "Well, Rose, sooner or later we have to go in there. Better sooner, right?"

"Well, if we die in there, I'll be regretting it." Rose muttered. "But if you insist, we should go."

The Doctor and Rose re-joined with Damian. "If it's all right with you, could we go in?"

Damian stared wide-eyed at the jar of flames as the fire moved around the jar, bumping into the sides of the container and each other. "Where…wh…?" He stuttered. "Where did you get this?"

"Earth," The Doctor said. "and it wasn't much of a probablem, either. The real challenge will be going in there and coming out alive."

"But are there only four Angels?" Damian asked, still not taking his eyes off the flames.

"I don't even know." The Doctor shrugged. "But if there are more, we can always hop on over to Earth or Nemasis to find more fire."

"No one's been to Nemasis for years." Damian said. "No one's even heard from them in years. We…don't exacally know what happened to them. One second their Prime Minister was talking to us, and the next…silence. Nothing but silence. We can't contact them, and their planet is too far away to visit."

The Doctor nodded thoughtfully. "Well, we'll keep that in mind." He turned to one of the officers guarding the door. "Excuse me, can we go in there?"

"That's up to the chief." The Xian said. Despite the horror and action in the last few days, he seemed bored. His dark skin made his bright yellow eyes stand out. "He's over at the station."

"Right, thank you." The Doctor said. "Come on, Rose. We need to pop on over there and then we can make our way into there and take out a few Angels."

Rose stumbled on her way to the station, which was a few buildings down the road. From what, she couldn't exacally tell. It could have been a stray stone, but then again she was terrified. Terrified of what they may encounter in the darkness of the warehouse… terrified of what the Angels might do to them… terrified of running out of fire and left stranded in the dark.

While she was mulling over these thoughts, the Doctor opened the doors to the station and they entered a small waiting room with an abandoned receptionist's desk in the corner. A door just beyond that had a small golden plaque with the name _Murray_ written in dark lettering. The Doctor knocked on the wood and it opened instantly. The door wasn't latched.

"Um, hello?" Rose asked nervously.

She was suddenly staring down the barrel of a gun into the bright orange eyes of a light skinned and dark haired Xian wearing a deep green. Once he realized that they weren't any type of threat, he sighed and lowered the gun.

"Sorry about that." He muttered. "But we can't be too careful nowadays, can we?"

"Are you the chief?" The Doctor asked.

"Chief Ronald Murray at your service."

"We were sent to you before we could get into the warehouse." The Doctor held up the jar of flames. "We have the weapon that will destroy the Angels."

Murray grabbed the jar and stared in awe at the flames roaming around the inside of it. "Impossible…the only planet that has the right atmosphere for this type of flame is Nemasis!"

"And Earth." The Doctor said, reclaiming the jar. "Although that's changing. The pollution and damage to the atmosphere has taken its toll."

Murray nodded. "Well then…you seemed to understand the Angels more than my men did, and you have the weapon that will be their downfall. But before you go…" he turned to Rose. "I have something I think I need to show you."

They all entered his office, where a large desk was placed in front of a window. In front of the desk were two worn leather chairs, like Murray had short meetings with as many people as possible during his days. A flat screen TV decorated the wall next to the door, with a small chair underneath it. Murray sat behind the desk and motioned for Rose and the Doctor to take a seat in front of him.

"I have some footage before a few of the men were killed." He began. "And I believe you both need to see this."

Rose and the Doctor turned themselves so they were facing the screen, and then it began. The only light came from the flashlights the men had and their voices were full of worry. The Doctor could easily pick out Yelsh's from the others. He was by far the youngest in the group.

"Maybe he went this way." Someone was saying. The beams of light fell onto objects in the warehouse, but none seemed of importance. "He can't hide forever."

Yelsh screamed and the camera whipped around until it was facing him. Rose gasped as she recognized what was standing over him.

An Angel. Her wings were spread like she was drawing Yelsh in, and her fingers were clawed and deadly. Her face was twisted in a mask of hatred, with long fangs barred and ready to kill. Her eyes were wide and full of blank hatred.

"GET AWAY!" The Doctor screamed. The camera shuffled again until it was only facing darkness.

"Are you ok?" Someone asked.

"I'm…I'm fine…" Yelsh stammered. "Come on, go in the next room. It's just a statue, isn't it?"

"It's anything but a statue." The Doctor said harshly. "Keep staring at it. And don't blink. We need to get out of here!"

That was when one of the others gave a shout. "Over here! Over here!"

The beams of light moved erratically across the screen as the men jogged over to where their comrade had yelled. From the light, Rose could make out the shape of a dead body, covered in blood. A few of the men on tape gasped, others looked away.

"He's clearly dead, there's nothing we can do!" The Doctor's voice said from the screen. "Be ready in case more Angels come!"

They shuffled around for a few minuets, on guard, until there came a terrible noise, like nails on a chalkboard combined with a chainsaw with a wail of the dying. The camera whirled around and for a brief second Rose could make out Yelsh as he dangled, dead, at the end of the Angel's fist. The film fizzled out and went dark.

"This is what you're up against. I hope you know that." Murray said solemnly.

"I know," The Doctor was staring at the floor, like he was seeing the dead body again. "I know, and I want to stop it before it can happen again."

Murray nodded. "Well then, I wish you the best of luck. Tell Damian to let you past. He'll give you what you need."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N: Wow, cliffhanger! …Again. Anyway, I hope you all are enjoying this, because I can't wait for the later chapters and all. **

**Please review so I know how I'm doing, but no flames!**

**Hasta la Vista, Readers**

**Lordoftheghostking28 **


	3. Only the beginning

**CHAPTER 3**

The Doctor and Rose were once again standing in front of the warehouse, staring at the door that would either allow them to save the planet or perish in a terrible way.

"Before you go in, here's some flashlights," Damian handed them both a small yellow flashlight. "and allow me to teach you how to use the portal."

He took the water bottle from his side and dumped a good portion of it onto the ground again (It seemed as though he had re-filled it while the Doctor and Rose were meeting with Murray.). He then turned to them.

"Now, you just have to have a shiny surface and you can do this anywhere. Except a mirror, because that reflects the world you're in with too much focus. Now, once you've found a surface that can be used as a portal, make sure no one's around, for one thing. Then you just walk into it. Follow me." Damian stepped and sunk into the puddle like he had before. Rose eyed the puddle, making sure he had made it.

"Ready, Rose?" The Doctor asked, a childish look of excitement on his face. I'll go first if you're nervous. Although there's nothing to be worried about. No one's ever died in the portal."

Rose nodded and he stood at the edge of the water…and took a step into it. He just had enough time to throw his arms up into the air before he went under. Rose stared into the puddle to see him smiling and motioning for her to join him.

Rose took a deep breath and stepped into it.

It was like hitting a sudden drop in a lake. She fell into it, with hardly any time to cry out before plunging in. It was like looking through water too. There were distorted lights and images…and then only bright sunlight and solid ground under her feet. Rose managed not to fall over and draw in a deep breath after realizing she had held her breath during the entire jump.

"Not to shabby, eh?" The Doctor said excitedly. "And I said that no one's ever been killed in a portal? That's true…but some had lost limbs. I thought it wasn't very wise to tell you before your first jump."

"And it's not wise to tell me now, either." Rose groaned.

Damian laughed. "Don't worry, it's a very rare case that someone would lose a few digits or a leg."

Rose finally got a chance to look around. Instead of finding brightly colored vegetation, she found dark purples and blues, even some green. The sky was a deep blue, even though the sun shone brightly down on the planet. The Xians on this side of the world wore dark blue instead of the black that Damian was wearing. In a word, if Rose had to summarize it, she would pick 'Opposites'.

She turned to discover the same warehouse nearby, only its colors were a bit muted. The Doctor looked up at it with obvious fascination. "Isn't this the most genius thing ever? The two worlds in one?"

"It is pretty unusual…" Rose half agreed.

"Well, that's about all I can teach you at the moment." Damian said. "And according to the others the best place to begin this search-and-destroy is on the other side. This side's called Exantros. The other is Vacca."

"Easy to remember, then." The Doctor said cheerily. "Let's go back."

This time, Rose volunteered to go first. She managed to not stumble as she re-entered the side called Vacca. She waited by Damian and the Doctor by the side of the warehouse.

They re-appeared a moment later.

"So, think you're prepared?" Damian asked.

"Not in the slightest." The Doctor smiled.

Damian looked a bit taken aback. "Are you sure about this?"

"No, but either way I'm ready to go!"

Damian cast a glance at Rose as if to say, 'is he always like this?'

Rose smiled and rolled her eyes, saying, "That's the Doctor for you."

The Doctor pulled out the jar of four flames and waved it around. "Well, we've got this. I think we stand a fair chance. Ready, Rose?"

"Not in the slightest," Rose answered, but she nodded.

"And one more thing before you go," Damian handed her a communicator and a water bottle. "just in case you need to switch sides or call us. We can always send in reinforcements."

"You'd just be putting yourselves in danger." The Doctor said. "Don't worry. We'll come back alive. Probably...Hopefully…Maybe…"

Damian shot him a worried look, but he unlocked the door to the warehouse. He didn't open it just yet. "Well, then. I wish you good luck."

He opened the door and the Doctor and Rose entered into the darkened, deadly and ominous warehouse.

**So that's the third chapter. I'm going to try to upload a chapter every weekend or so, but if it's later, I apologize. I have a lot of stuff I need to do. Babysitting, school, stuff around the house, time traveling…ect. You know how it is. Please review! Until next time!**

**Hasta la Vista!**

**Lordoftheghostking28**


	4. The first Angels

**CHAPTER 4**

The beam of light could hardly penetrate the darkness in front of them. Rose stood close to the Doctor, so close that their shoulders were brushing. He held the jar of flames in front of him, switching on the communicator as he went, watching as they swirled around each other and bumped into the sides. Rose was clutching the water bottle tightly, afraid that if she dropped it they would die.

"Well, the flames aren't moving in any particular way," The Doctor said. "remember how they're attracted to stone? Well, there's no Angels around here, otherwise the flames would all move to one side of the jar."

"Clever," Rose squeaked.

She aimed her flashlight at the ground to see a shiny surface. In the reflection, she could see the same setting like the one she was in now; abandoned, with a few crates stacked in the corners. She hoped that she wouldn't fall through the ground at any second.

"Don't worry, you can only go if you let yourself." The Doctor read her thoughts. "So unless you want to go over there, you're fine."

Rose nodded and continued looking at the floors as they slowly moved forward. The Doctor handed her his flashlight and brought out his Screwdriver instead, waving it around in the air and searching for anything.

"Either the Angels are further ahead or upstairs, or we're on the wrong side." He concluded after a few long minuets. "Keep watching the floors, Rose. I'll keep a look on our surroundings."

They stepped through a small doorway and entered a large room. There were a few crates, but nothing else. The Doctor jumped and shouted, "Rose, do you see anything?"

Rose nearly dropped the flashlights. She turned towards the Doctor, who was staring at the jar of flames. All four of the small fires had drifted over to the left side of the glass and stayed there, like they were small pieces of metal attracted to an unseen magnet. "What's going on?"

"Stone, the fire's attracted to stone!" The Doctor glanced around wildly. "There's stone in here somewhere!" He raised the Screwdriver again and it let out a high-pitched hum. "And it's close!"

Rose stared at the reflection, but there was nothing on the other side. She whipped the beams of the flashlights around, but they settled only on the walls and crates. She went back to back with the Doctor as he wildly tried to figure out where the stone was.

The Screwdriver whirled loudest when it was being pointed at a nearby crate. The Doctor unscrewed the lid of the jar and clenched one of the flames in his hand. He threw open the box's lid and peered inside.

A stone fountain lay broken among numerous packing peanuts, shattered beyond repair. The Doctor gave a nervous laugh and put the flame back with the others. "Just a birdbath." He sighed.

"I almost had a heart attack!" Rose growled. "All that fright…for a lousy birdbath?"

"Unfortunately, the Screwdriver and the flames don't know the Angels from a normal stone." The Doctor sighed. "But once the flame catches on the stone, there's no extinguishing it. It will burn the stone to ashes, and then go out. It only burns stone. That was how I was able to grab it."

Rose could only nod and try to keep herself from fainting.

They began carefully making their way back into the room until they came to a staircase. The Doctor took the lead and Rose followed, keeping a lookout behind them. They reached a room cramped with furniture and dusty electronics that greatly resembled TVs.

"Nothing in here." The Doctor said, sounding relieved. "Come on, Rose. And stop shaking the light so much."

Rose couldn't help it. She was shaking with fear. Fear that the Angels would show up and kill them both…and then the inhabitants of Xios. Fear that they would return to Damian and tell him that the Angels had somehow escaped. Fear that they would not succeed.

She forced her hands to stop shaking and they continued on.

In the next room, they found nothing but dust. Dust, and blood. Blood from Yelsh, but they never found his body. Rose's hands started shaking once again and the Doctor stopped for a minuet so she could regain herself.

"What did they do with him?" She whispered.

"I don't know." The Doctor admitted. "I don't know…"

They kept going, always glancing back and watching every corner, finally coming to the final flight of stairs. The Doctor went first; Rose following and trying hard to hold the flashlights steady.

The final floor was very much like the bottom two, except…

"DOCTOR!"

The Doctor jumped backwards just in time to avoid an Angel's open hand. He grabbed a flame from the jar and threw it at the demon, hearts pounding from Rose's sudden scream and the fright. The Angel burned brightly, first green then blue and then finally red before turning into a pile of ash.

"Nice catch there, Rose." The Doctor gasped. "I don't know what would have happened if that had touched me."

"Doctor, _please_ be more careful!" Rose pleaded, her knees weak from the scare. "I know they can't move if you stare at them, but still!"

"Don't worry. Now that we know which side of Xios they're on…we know what to do." The Doctor took his flashlight back from his companion. "Just keep an eye out, and warn me if you see anything."

Rose forced herself to keep moving forward. Even though every cell in her body was screaming, 'Go back!' she followed after the Time Lord, determined to rid the universe of the Weeping Angels once and for all.

"So that was one," The Doctor was saying. "there might be three more. _Hopefully_ they'll be three more. And just three. Because I have no idea if I'll be able to find more of this fire on Earth or Nemasis."

Rose just nodded, watching the shadow of a crate as she moved her flashlight's beam over it. Xios suddenly felt less welcoming and more deadly.

The Doctor was busy watching the flames as they went deeper into the room. More crates welcomed them, but other than that, nothing was there. Rose swept the beam of light over the room probably a hundred times, but nothing had changed.

"Well, I think it's safe to declare this room Angel-free." The Doctor said happily. "We're doing good so far."

Rose nodded, even though he couldn't see her in the dim light. She glanced down at the floor—and nearly screamed.

For there, seeming to melt out of the floor and onto their side of Xios, was an Angel. Her arms were extended in front of her like she wanted to strangle someone and her razor-sharp teeth were barred in a snarl. Rose staggered backwards as the Angel melted up out of the ground…and then didn't move at all. The Doctor quickly reached into the jar of flames for another one.

There was a loud screech and the flashlights went out. Rose screamed, and the only light she could see was coming from the jar. The Doctor shouted something, there was a loud bang, and the lights came back on. The Angel was gone.

"So they can switch sides," The Time Lord whispered. "they can teleport between the two worlds in one like we can. This just complicated this entire thing."

"_Really_? We were nearly killed!" Rose shouted.

"Exacally. Complications." The Doctor turned and headed towards the door. "I think we should probably switch sides sooner or later. If that Angel came from there, there's a good chance that there's more."

Rose glanced at the ground again. "Should we go now?"

"Probably a good idea." The Doctor nodded.

Rose stared at the floor and willed herself to go to the other side. She took a step and sank through the floor, to the other side of Xios.

**MEANWHILE**…

At the Xian police station, Damian was listening in on the Doctor and Rose's adventure. He had to admit, when Rose screamed about the Angel coming up out of the floor he nearly had a heart attack. If only there was something he could do other than stay at the station and jut listen on their conversation. He supposed he could start talking to them, but that might distract them and they could end up dead…just like the others.

Damian sighed as Rose's voice filled the communicator.

"Doctor, there's really nothing much here."

"That's what I thought about the other place, and we were nearly killed…twice." The Doctor responded.

The sound of walking filled the air. Damian could only hope that they would make it back out alive. He waited until Rose's voice came back again:

"No one really knows what they truly look like, do they?"

Damian had to think about that one. Sure, everyone knew from the Doctor that the Weeping Angels' defense was turning to stone whenever something looked at them. One of the greatest defenses in the galaxy, but no one's ever seen their true form…have they?

"Many seem to think that they're demons. Demons, in an Angel cast." The Doctor responded. "Opposites, sort of like the two sides of Xios. Maybe they have something in common."

Damian nodded thoughtfully, even though the Doctor couldn't see him. The Angels weren't from Xios originally, but sometimes planets and their beings have strange connections with each other. Although, the Doctor's prediction about devils seemed very accurate.

"Maybe they're like the Dalek." Rose said. "Just shells for formless lumps of life."

Damian didn't know what the Dalek were, but the small description made him shudder.

_Shells_…

The Doctor's voice brought him out of his sickening thoughts. "They seem smarter than that. The Dalek only rely on facts and the truth that they're 'superior.' The Angels are different in many ways. For one, they've got the most advanced defense in the galaxy, and two, they're very, very powerful."

Damian nodded again. He then leaned backwards to look out into the hall, towards where Murray's office would be. "Are you getting any of this?"

"Bits and pieces." Murray grunted. "Sounds interesting. And a bit frightening."

Damian turned back to the communicator, waiting for the Doctor or Rose to say something else.

"Doctor…up ahead! The flames…!" Rose's voice came, scared and hesitant.

"Angel. Come on, slowly now. Keep a lookout behind us. I'll take care of this." The Doctor spoke in brief sentences, but Damian could tell that he was in charge now. He had switched form his normally witty, joking self to an all out commander. Damian knew that if he was with them, he would have known he was safe as long as the Time Lord was with them.

The sound like a small flame catching was heard, and then soft burning. Then silence for a while.

"Two flames gone, two left." The Doctor said merrily. "This is going well."

Damian sighed in relief. They _were_ doing well. He just hoped that they'd continue on that way for a while.

"This side seems darker," Rose said. "makes me think that something's going to lunge for us."

"Don't say that." The Doctor pleaded. "Anything but that."

The sound of their footsteps for a while, echoing around the nearly empty rooms of the warehouse. The Doctor began whistling. This continued for a while until Damian was about to leave and get something to eat.

"What's that? Up there?" Rose asked nervously.

"Just another crate. We should be f-"

The communicator shut off there.

"What? Doctor! Doctor! The communicator! It went off! Hello? Doctor! Rose! Anyone!" Damian adjusted different dials and switches on the thing, but nothing worked. The communicator remained silent and dead. Had something happened?

Damian burst into Murray's office. "The communicator went dead!"

Murray was taken by surprise. He glanced from Damian to the communicator in his hand before saying slowly, "We can only hope that they get it fixed. There's nothing we can do. We don't have any fire, and many are too scared to even look at the warehouse anymore."

Damian stood there, at a loss. What was he to do? The Doctor and Rose could be in serious trouble.

"I'm going after them." He said at last. "I'm going after them, weather anyone else wants to or not."

"Wait a second, you can't just…" Murray began, but Damian was already running out of the building, grabbing a water bottle and a flashlight on his way out.

**So…now we're about sort of halfway-ish through this. Hoping you like it so far. I sort of have to force myself to do chapters. Anyway, review! If you review, your name will show up in my author notes and I'll thank you for reviewing! **

_**AND ANOTHER IMPORTANT THING: Because of homework, chapters may be a bit later than usual. The max wait for a single chapter will be about two weeks. Although I'll work my hardest to make sure that hardly ever happens. I can juggle schoolwork and stuff with this for you, my loyal readers.**_

**Anyway, you know what I say. Hasta la Vista, Readers!**

**Lordoftheghostking28 **


	5. Danger arises

**CHAPTER 5**

Rose watched as another Angel was reduced to ash. That one had suddenly appeared behind a crate with its arms extended as if it were trying to strangle them. The Doctor reacted in time by pulling Rose back and at the same time, throwing one of the two small flames at it and burning it to cinders. Rose thought she had imagined it, but did something hit the ground…?

"Well, that was close." The Doctor muttered. "Didn't see that coming."

"Me neither," Rose managed to say. "One flame left."

The Doctor nodded, glancing at the small flame. "Hopefully only one Angel left to go with it."

Rose managed to give him a small half-smile before turning the flashlight beam around the room again. Only crates. Crates…and the feeling that they were being watched…

"All right. It seems like the danger is gone." The Doctor said. "Let's continue."

They slowly entered another room of the warehouse, flashlights and flames at the ready. Nothing jumped out at them or anything as equally surprising. The Doctor trained the beam of light at the far wall, where something lay.

"What's that?" Rose asked.

The Doctor didn't respond. Instead, he began walking toward whatever it was, his flashlight not leaving it. As Rose drew nearer, she could make out what it was.

It was a Xian…only he was encased in stone. He was curled up against the wall like he was trying to escape something, and his arm was held out in front of his face shielding his eyes from the light. He had fangs and blank, stone eyes… like the Angels. But Rose noticed how his chest looked like it had gone through a blender.

"That's Yelsh." The Doctor muttered. "Or…who he used to be."

Rose took a couple of steps backwards. "Is he an Angel?"

"Most likely." The Doctor whispered, drawing the last flame out o the jar. But instead of being attracted to Yelsh's stone skin, the flame drifted towards the middle of the room…

…Where three more Angels were standing.

"Don't blink!" The Doctor's voice was louder than intended in the empty wareroom. He began glancing back at Yelsh. "We need to get out of here…now! We need to get out of here and find more fire! Get ready to go to the other side!"

Rose glanced at the ground and found it clear to teleport. When she looked up again, the Angels had drawn nearer, their arms extended and fangs barred. The last flame had attached itself to the closest Angel, burning her arms.

"Doctor, I'm ready to go!" She said worriedly.

"Then go!" The Doctor shouted.

Rose took a step and found herself sinking through to the other side, where no stone Angels were. A second later, the Doctor followed. He grabbed her arm and began pulling her through the warehouse, down flights of stairs, down hallways…

Rose screamed as they ran into something.

"Doctor! What are you doing here?" Damian's confused tone shocked her.

"I should be asking you the same thing!" The Doctor yelled. "There's more Angels than we thought…and less fire! We need to head to either Earth or Nemasis right now!"

"Right, well, I'm coming with you." Damian decided.

"Just get out of the warehouse!" The Doctor pleaded. "They could be coming through the floors any second!"

They reached the warehouse doors and Rose began beating furiously on them. "Open up! It's me, Rose! The Doctor and Damian are right behind me! We're out of fire!"

"Open the door!" Damian added to the yelling and banging. "They're coming!"

Rose risked a glance back to see an Angel frozen in the Doctor's flashlight beam. She intensified her banging.

"Rose, give me your flashlight! Damian, you too! That Angel is trying to put mine out!" The Doctor shouted. Rose handed her flashlight over not a moment too soon. The Doctor's beam went out for about three seconds before he could get the other light on the Angel.

She was five feet away. Her eyes were more deadly than Rose could have ever imagined, but she tore her gaze away and attacked the door, trying to get someone's attention.

"LET US OUT! AN ANGEL! RIGHT BEHIND US!" Damian screamed.

The door gave way and all three of them fell backwards onto the concrete. The Doctor kicked the door shut and they scrambled up.

"That is why you don't go alone and weaponless." Murray's face was purple. "Damian, you could have gotten yourself killed! Or worse…killed our only hope!"

"Sorry, chief." Damian mumbled. "But you saved our lives. Without you, we probably would have died."

"Thank me later. You're out of fire?" Murray caught sight of the empty jar the Doctor was carrying.

"Sadly, yes." He admitted. "But that can be fixed. We just need to hop on over to Earth or Nemasis."

"No one's been in contact with Nemasis for years." Murray reminded him. "Be on your guard if you're heading over there."

"I don't think anything could be worse than what we just ran into in there." Rose gasped. "I think Nemasis will be a piece of cake."

"So how many Angels did you kill?" Murray turned back to the Doctor.

"Four. There's at least four more, possibly five."

Murray grunted. "Didn't think it was this bad." He muttered. "Well, good job in there so far, soldier."

"Don't congratulate us yet." The Doctor said hurriedly. "Thank us after we retrieve more fire and destroy the remaining Angels."

"You're leaving right now?" Murray's surprise was unmistakable.

"No time to waste," The Time Lord pointed down the street. "The TARDIS is down there, Damian. Follow Rose. I'll be right there."

Rose and Damian began running down the street. The Doctor watched them go and then turned back to Murray.

"What exacally happened on Nemasis?" He asked.

"We don't know. One second, they're maintaining contact with Xios…and then nothing. It's too far away to visit to see if anything's gone wrong. Besides, no one will go." Murray stared up at the warehouse. "It's like they all died…"

The Doctor pursed his lips. "That may indeed be the case."

"What do you mean, Doctor?" the chief asked.

"I mean there's a very good chance that indeed happened."

They were both silent for a few seconds. The Doctor waited for that information to sink in and then turned and began walking towards the TARDIS. "I'll do what I can for them, although I doubt it would matter."

Murray stared at the back of the Doctor's head and nodded, even though he knew that he couldn't see him.

The Doctor eventually reached the police box, where both Rose and Damian were sitting nearby it, looking anxious.

"What took so long?" Rose demanded. "You said yourself that we had no time to lose!"

"Xios doesn't. Nemasis has all the time in the world." The Doctor unlocked the TARDIS and motioned for his companions to enter.

Damian's face was a mask of wonder as he stepped inside.

"Didn't expect that coming, did you?" Rose asked. "Don't worry. I though the exact same thing."

The Doctor meanwhile turned a few levers, twisted a few dials and pressed a few buttons. The TARDIS began to moan and lights began flickering in the chameleon circuit. "Here we go, off to Nemasis." The Doctor said gleefully. "Prepare yourselves, guys. This may be a rough landing."

Damian clutched onto a rail like gravity has suddenly been lifted. Rose smiled gently and said, "Don't worry. Nothing bad's ever happened before."

"But there's always a first," Damian muttered.

"I've never thought of it that way…" Rose's face went from nearly expressionless to slightly worried.

Sparks danced across a control board. The Doctor hit it and it stopped sparking and made a strange moaning noise. "Oh, sure. Now you start acting up! We're going to die!"

Damian went completely pale. The Doctor kept up the act until he burst out laughing and said, "Oh, I'm joking. This always happens. Sit back and enjoy the ride. Our next stop is Nemasis; thank you for choosing the TARDIS way of travel and have a nice day."

**Next chapter to be called Nemasis.**

**Anyway, lately I've had writers block! AAAH I HATE THAT!**

**Don't worry, I have a strategy to solve it! Next Saturday is when another chapter will be in FanFiction! But sense it's Christmas Vacation…there might be four chapters within the upcoming two weeks. If I can finish my Spanish project thing, at any rate…_Mi Familia. Mi familia es muy estupido. Es burros. Yo soy muy antipactico. iTù es stupendo!_ **

**Oh, well. Hasta la Vista, Readers. ~GhostKing **


	6. Nemasis

**CHAPTER 6, NEMASIS**

Rose, Damian and the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and got their first looks at the planet Nemasis. To Rose, it greatly resembled Earth in the winter, but without the snow. The plant life was either naturally a dead brown color or it really was dead. It was silent like the dead of winter too. Not a single bird sang or a insect chirped.

"The rumors are true." Damian whispered. "They've been saying that Nemasis has been dead…wiped out by some unknown thing. The plants here that you call trees are usually a vibrant purple."

"Maybe along with finding fire we can find the cause of death," The Doctor suggested. "just as long as_ it_ doesn't kill _us_ first."

"Where the heck would we even find fire?" Rose asked.

"Damian, any large stone structures around here?" The Doctor asked, taking out his Screwdriver from his pocket and waving it around in the air, trying to get a signal of some sort apparently.

"Not around here, no." Damian replied after a few seconds. "Most of the stone is in the deserts…and judging by where we landed, that's a good ways away."

The Doctor pulled the empty fire jar out of his pocket. "Well then. We'll just have to make some." Along with the jar, he pulled out two flint stones and small rock. He put the jar, the Screwdriver and the small rock on the ground and bent down next to them, striking the flint stones over the rock.

"Does it even work that easily?" Rose asked.

"No," The Doctor said. "I'm not even sure if this is how you do it."

He hit the stones together a few times, creating a few sparks but they didn't catch on the rock. "Nemasis' atmosphere is nearly identical to Earth's, and both are suitable to house the flames. Sadly, I have no idea how the flames get made or if we have to go halfway across this planet and retrieve it ourselves from some scorching desert somewhere."

"With our luck," Damian muttered. "probably option two."

The Doctor tried a few more times with the flint and then pocketed the two stones and stared at the one on the ground. He pulled a match out of his pocket and began striking it against the stone, only stopping when the thin piece of wood snapped. He pulled another match out of his pocket.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked.

"Testing a theory." The Doctor said simply, striking the match against the stone harder than intended and breaking it. He pulled a third match out of his pocket.

"Doctor that isn't going to get us anywhere."

"Yes it will. Shut up."

Rose rolled her eyes and wondered away from the group, trying to take in more of Nemasis' scenery, which all began to blend together after a while.

"AHA!"

Both Damian and Rose jumped and spun around to see a small flame burning on the small stone. The Doctor scooped handful after handful of it into the jar until the many tiny flames hardly had any room to float around in.

"How did you do that?" Damian asked in awe. "What was that magic stick you used?"

"It's called a match, and my theory was correct! To create the fire that consumes stone, you need some of its prey to start it; in this case, a pebble. It grows on the prey, learning to destroy it and only it alone." The Doctor quickly counted the flames in the jar. "Ten. Not bad, although they are a little small."

"But what about the match? Will it burn away at wood too?" Rose asked.

"That's a risk we'll have to take." The Doctor said after a hesitant pause. "Anyway, we've got what we came for."

"We can't just leave without figuring out what happened here!" Damian protested. "There still could be survivors!"

"But there could be no one." The Doctor countered.

"I'm staying." Damian said firmly. "You can leave me here. I'll do fine on my own."

"Doctor, we should at least look around." Rose added. "We could find something useful here. Nemasis and Xios could be linked; the disappearance of an entire race and the appearance of the Angels."

"All right. But for one night only." The Doctor sighed. "But we really need to go back to Xios."

"Nemasis doesn't have nights." Damian said sheepishly. "The sun stays up all the time, except in the winter months, when it's gone until next spring."

"What a weird planet." The Doctor muttered, heading into the woods. "Hello, anyone here?"

Rose headed in the opposite direction, hoping to at least see something other than the dead vegetation. Damian caught up with her.

"Nemasis can have some dangerous animals." He said softly. "But I don't think that they're going to be any trouble here..for now. It's like all the life was swept away…"

That statement made Rose shudder. That was impossible, wasn't it? All the life on a single planet couldn't just _disappear_…

"Can you think of anything else that could have happened?" Rose asked, stepping over a fallen, dead log.

"No. Nemasies are known for being bold and never hiding. So unless something terrible happened to them, I have no explanation."

They continued walking until they came to a small clearing in the middle of the forest. It looked like something had been there recently; flattened plants that were beginning to spring back up and strange footprints.

"Strange," Damian knelt down to look at one of the prints. It was about the size of a grown human's, but it had three long toes that dug into the dirt. "I don't know what could have made this." Damian muttered.

Rose tripped over something hidden partway in the ground. She crawled over to whatever she had tripped over and smoothed the dirt away.

She screamed and backed up as fast as she could. "Damian!"

"What?" Damian was by her side in an instant.

"An arm! A red stone arm!" Rose gasped. "The Angels have to be here too!"

Damian kicked the arm out of the dirt completely. The unusual bright red stone was smeared with dirt, and the hand was claw like and missing a thumb. Damian nudged it again with his foot and took a step backwards, completely pale.

"That's not stone," He whispered.

**WITH THE DOCTOR**…

So far he had found nothing, save a few rocks and blades of live grass. Taking that as a good sign, he continued through the forest, hoping to run into something alive at any point.

"All right…So you search Nemasis for any life, take the flames, and go back to Xios, where you destroy the Angels once and for all. Piece of cake. This is going to be easy." The Doctor planned out loud. Unfortunately, there was no one to hear him.

He kicked a small twig out of the way and continued on, glancing every now and then at the jar of flames he was holding. They didn't seem attracted to the trees, so stone was their only attraction.

"Do you know what happened to the people here?" he asked the flames, even though he knew that they wouldn't answer.

They swirled around the jar in a silent reply, bumping into each other and hitting the edges of the glass. The Doctor was about to put them in his pocket when they all clung to the left side, refusing to drift independently.

The Doctor spun around to find nothing but dead vegetation. "That was very not weird…" He muttered. He began walking the direction the flames were clinging to. Even when he turned the glass away from the direction, they were still attracted by an unknown force.

The Doctor turned around a tree and stopped dead in his tracks.

A weather damaged stone statue stood directly in front of him, its fingers an inch from his face. The Doctor stepped backwards hastily, uncapping the jar and throwing a flame as he went. The fire clung to the stone skin and began to burn away at it.

That wasn't an ordinary Angel.

Before the final features were burned away, the Doctor made out wide, blank eyes that were high on its face and a small nose over a mouth that barred pointed teeth. It had no wings, only stubs of rock behind its shoulders.

"This isn't good." The Doctor muttered, turning and running. "Rose! Damian! We need to get out of here! I think I know what happened to everyone of Nemasis!"

He tripped over a log in his haste and when he got up he saw two more Angels coming for him ahead. Uncapping the jar, he sent two small candle flames in their direction and hurried on.

**WITH ROSE AND DAMIAN**…

"Well, it's an arm all right…but who did it belong to?" Damian wondered out loud. "I mean…this is odd."

"That hardly covers it." Rose whispered. "Something tells me when we find out what happened to everyone here we're not gonna like it." She stopped talking as she heard a shout in the distance.

"Rose! Damian! We really need to get out of here! I'll explain on the way back to Xios!"

"I already don't like it." Damian took a few steps back. "come on! Back to the TARDIS!"

Rose cast one last look at the red arm and then turned and ran after her companion.

**And that's the bonus chapter of Winter Vacation. I love vacation. Anyway, special thanks to my first reviewer, loonynerdxd9! **

**YOU RULE! **

**Until either Saturday or Sunday, Hasta la Vista!**

**Lordoftheghostking28 **


	7. Returning

**CHAPTER 7**

"Doctor, what's going on?" Rose demanded as they all met up nearby the Police Box.

"We need to get out of here. The Angels are here too, although I have no idea how they would have gotten here in the first place." The Doctor fished the key to the TARDIS out of his pocket, dropped it, and nearly hit his head on the side of the Police Box as he stooped to pick it up.

"Maybe they snuck aboard a ship that was going to this planet…" Damian suggested. "There were always a ton of ships going to and from Xios and Nemasis."

"That was probably the case," The Doctor finally got the TARIDS' door opened. "the Angel I ran into had different features than the ones in the warehouse; eyes higher up on the forehead and a longer neck than usual."

Damian paled.

"I knew that couldn't be too good." The Doctor muttered. "As far as I know, the entire planet has been taken over by the Weeping Angels. The people here turned into them."

"But there's got to be someone here that's still alive!" Damian protested. "I'll stay here myself and look for them…even if you leave, I-!"

"Our first concern is Xios right now!" Rose interrupted. "There are millions of innocent people there as well! We can't let another planet fall to the Angels!"

Damian cast one more look around the dead lands around him and sighed. "Fine. Let's go. But after we take care of Xios we're coming back here."

"I can't guarantee that, but I'll do what I can." The Doctor promised while spinning a few knobs, pushing a few buttons and pulling a few levers. The TARDIS began to shake, and soon they faded from the planet altogether.

**XxXxXxXx**

"Nemasis is dead?"

"As far as we know," The Doctor said, glancing from Murray's shocked and outraged face to the table behind him. "but Xios may still stand a chance."

Murray sighed and sunk into a nearby chair. "I know you're doing all you can. But if Nemasis still stands a chance…"

"As soon as we're done here we'll head back over." The Doctor said. "That should take a whole of…thirty minuets."

"I can't thank you enough for what you're doing." Murray muttered. "If you weren't here we wouldn't stand the slightest chance. If Nemasis is indeed completely destroyed by the Angels, we can take care of it. I'll equip an unmanned shuttle to go to the planet loaded down with six tons of explosives. That should take care of the Angels once and for all."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Damian nodded. "But only after we're sure that no one is left on that planet."

"We found something there." Rose piped up. "An arm. A red arm. Looking closer at it, I'd say it resembled a devil."

"Could quite possibly be from a devil." The Doctor said mysteriously. "A rather stony, angelic devil, though…"

**Aaaaand… **_**Guardian Angels**_** is on hold. Before you shoot me, let me explain:**

**It's the Holidays/New Years, I have Spanish Homework to do, and my family won't leave me alone so I can type this up. Also today, on Christmas Eve, my baby cousin was visiting and I had to babysit. That's why this chapter is so short.**

**As far as I know, this will be delayed for about two weeks. That way, people who just started reading this can catch up and review (Hint, hint) and I can gather ideas for the rest of this and my homework. **

**Now you may shoot me.**

**Ha, I'm immortal and regenerated.**

**Anyway, uh, thanks to SuperShadower for reviewing….sort of. It wasn't really a review…but I count it as one…whatever.**

…

**I think these Author Notes are longer than the chapter. That's bad…**

**See you in two weeks-ish**

**Hasta la Vista**

**GhostKing**


	8. Preperations

**CHAPTER 8**

"I'm coming with you."

The Doctor turned and stared at Damian, like he wanted him to sink through the ground to the other side of Xios. "Last time you nearly got us killed."

"I know what to look out for now. Besides, you have an extra pair of eyes if I go. We can be safer."

"Rose and I got off just fine when we went alone." The Doctor said.

"Please, Doctor."

"…Fine,"

One of the officers stationed outside the warehouse's door nodded to another, and the door was opened. The Doctor, Rose and Damian entered into the storehouse to face the remaining Angels.

"Watch the floors and don't blink. If you see anything, tell me immeadentally." The Doctor said quickly. "The Angels can switch sides of Xios like we can."

Damian nodded, and the three of them set out to rid Xios of the Angels once and for all. All was well until they came to the second floor.

"Doctor!" Rose shouted, pointing with one shaking arm at the Angel standing at the back of the room. Staring at it, Rose began to advance.

"No! Look what it's doing!" Damian said, making Rose stop in her tracks and even back up a little.

The Angel was pointing at the fuse box in the corner. The lights began to flicker.

The Doctor dropped everything he was carrying to pick up both flashlights and turn them on. Sadly, he didn't do it in time. The lights flickered off for a total of about a second and the Angel moved.

"_Doctor_!"

The Doctor took a step backwards from the Angel's outstretched arm, never blinking. Rose and Damian did the same.

"I think I'm going to get a flame now." The Doctor decided, retrieving the jar where it had fallen. He picked one small flame from where it huddled with the others against the side of the glass and let it float over to the enemy.

Damian was certain he heard a long scream as the fire caught and the stone menace burned away.

**XxXxXxXx**

"That was actually really easy," The Doctor said merrily. "it was easy, but no one said it would be nerve-wrecking."

Murray could only nod while tapping his finger against the glass of the jar the Doctor was holding. "So you're sure you got them all?"

"About 95% sure."

Rose elbowed the Time Lord roughly, making him stagger to one side loudly exclaiming, "Ow!"

"Sir, could we head over to Nemasis to see if we can find any survivors?" Damian asked nervously.

"That's up to the Doctor." Murray decided. "If you really want to take the extra risk…but by what you've told me about the Angels there's no one left. Especially after you described the one that nearly killed you."

"If there are any survivors, it's our job to find them." The Doctor said firmly. "I will risk my life to bring others to safety. What about you?"

"Sure thing," Rose responded, although she looked a bit nervous.

"Well then," Murray handed the jar back to the Doctor. "you're free to go when you're ready. Best of luck to you."

**The shortness of two pages is terrible! WRITERS BLOCK, GO AWAY! But sense I'm near the end of this story at the final scene thing, I should have ideas and stuff. I actually have one, but I don't know how to word it yet….**

_**Guardian Angels**_** is still sort of on hold. I'm working as hard as I can on this thing, and I'm also juggling school, friends, and other stuff. The days just aren't long enough. **

**Hasta la Vista, Readers ~GhostKing **


	9. The End

**CHAPTER 9, THE END**

"The high speed, unmanned shuttle should arrive in two hours. Be off the planet by then. Take care."

Those were the last words spoken from Murray before the TARDIS disappeared off the face of Xios. The Doctor, Rose and Damian were given communicators just in case they needed to speak with anyone in charge on Xios. The Doctor reasoned they didn't, but Rose insisted they all take one.

Nemasis was the same as it was a few hours ago. Still no signs of life— Nemasiean or Weeping Angel— besides the trees and plants.

"Well, we're off to a good start. I'll go that way, and you two decide what you're going to do." The Doctor said merrily, pointing and quickly walking away. It was plain to Rose that he was worried.

"I'll go that way," Damian volunteered, gesturing to his right. "unless you want me to go with you. The Doctor has the flames."

"That might be better." Rose agreed. "Two heads are better than one, at any rate."

The two of them walked off.

**XxXxXxXx**

_Well, I'm not dead yet, that's a start._ The Doctor thought to himself. He rounded a few trees, expecting Angels to jump out and freeze an inch away from his face. He had seen what they did to Yelsh. He wasn't going down without a fight.

And yet…there were no Angels around. It was like they knew they were back and armed. Or at least, they knew _he_ was armed…

Perhaps it had been a bad idea to split up.

"Rose? Damian?" The Doctor turned and ran back the way he came.

**XxXxXxXx**

Rose found a good sized stick that could be used as a club if properly swung. She took a few practice swings, sending a beautiful sounding _whoosh_ through the air. Damian stood off to the side, worried that she might try to take his head off with that thing.

"What are you planning to do, smack your way through the trees?" He asked.

"Either that or just keep this as a souvenir of my trip to Nemasis." Rose said, throwing the club in the air and catching it again.

"I hope the Doctor is having better luck than we are." Damian remarked. "We haven't seen anyone, Angel or Nemasiean."

"Perhaps that's a good thing." Rose muttered, brushing some thick vegetation out of the way with her club.

"And yet that means that no one's survived the Angels,"

"A whole planet lost…" Rose sighed, trying to comprehend if Earth had been lost. How many lives…gone?

"At least Xios was saved," She finally said. "one planet lost is already too many."

Damian didn't say anything. Rose looked up from the ground to see that he was staring, unblinking, at a Stone Angel nearly directly in front of him.

Rose clutched her club in her hand and ran at it, mimicking Damian's stare. He saw her coming out of the corner of his eyes and duck backwards, squeezing his eyes shut and turning away. Rose raised and swung her club down and shut her eyes. A hard _CRACK_ met her ears.

Damian said a long string of words that Rose didn't even recognize, pointing and shaking at the dead being lying at Rose's feet.

Rose still hadn't opened her eyes, but she prepared herself and glanced downwards.

There lay what appeared to be a dead devil, part of its skull caved in from the blow from Rose's club that had splintered from the impact. So this was the Angels' true form. It was sort of ironic in a sickening way. The devil's skin was red, matching the red of the arm they had found earlier. It had short, ram-like horns growing out and over short curly brown hair. Its face was hideously distorted beyond anything Rose had ever seen; the true face of Evil. Ripped, bat-like wings grew out of its back, but they were useless now that it was dead.

Damian had stopped his ramblings and just stared. Rose couldn't blame him, although he looked like he was about to faint from terror or shock. Probably both.

"So this is what they look like," Rose finally said.

"I…I wish they just stayed Angels." Damian stuttered.

"Me too."

"We should heads back before something else happens," Damian managed so say, still staring at the dead Angel at his and Rose's feet. "no doubt that was a one in a million hit."

"At least we know we can kill them without the fires," Rose said.

"At least…"

"All the same, I doubt we can manage that again."

"Same here. Let's find the Doctor."

**XxXxXxXx**

"I sure hope you found _something_ on that planet and are getting the _hell_ out of there because that shuttle is scheduled to hit in the next ten minuets!"

The Doctor sighed and unclipped the communicator from his side, saying, "We didn't really find anything…well, at least I didn't. I'm not so sure about Rose and Damian."

"Find them and get out of there!" Murray hissed.

"I'm working on it," The Doctor ran through some low hanging plants and nearly tripped over a log. Murray still didn't shut up.

"Nemasis is a lost cause. At least you were still able to save Xios."

"If I had know what was going on at the beginning, I might have been able to do something."

"Maybe…and then again, maybe not. They struck without warning."

"At least we know now that this is the end of them…"

The Doctor stopped short as he caught sight of Rose and Damian, both of whom were staring unblinkingly at the four stone Angels surrounding them.

"Don't move! I'm coming!" The Doctor dropped the communicator and at the same time grabbed the jar of flames out of his pocket. Within seconds, the threats were just piles of ash.

"Too close," Damian stuttered. "boy, are we glad to see you."

"We're getting out of here. Nemasis is lost. The shuttle is going to be here any minuet now!" The Doctor retrieved the dropped communicator. "back to the TARDIS. Now."

The three of them ran through more dense plants until the familiar sight-for-sore-eyes blue police box came into view. Along with the not-so-good Angels blocking the door.

"I don't have enough flames," The Doctor tapped on the glass that held the last two flares. "This is going to be tricky."

"There's more over there." Rose whispered, pointing to the trees nearby. "They're everywhere!"

The three closest Angels were burning slowly away to ash, leaving the TARDIS' door unblocked. The Doctor managed to get one door open. "Get in! Quickly!"

Rose stumbled in, closely followed by Damian. The Doctor jammed the door shut and there was a mighty _BOOM _as the TARDIS leaned to the left dangerously.

"Get us out of here!" Rose shouted as she managed to keep herself from falling on the Chameleon Circuit.

The Doctor spun a few knobs, pushed a few buttons, pulled a few levers, and smacked a few panels with a mallet that was found underneath one of the defective panels. The TARDIS began to groan and shudder…

**XxXxXxXx**

"You did all you could." Murray said finally. "You saved this world. What more could we have asked for?"

Damian, Rose and the Doctor were in Murray's office, discussing the final events on Nemasis. Shortly after the TARDIS materialized out of the atmosphere, the shuttle had hit, blasting the planet to shards. Nothing could have survived it.

The Doctor turned away from the window he was staring out of and replied, "I honestly don't know. But if we could have just saved one person…"

"What's past is past," Murray interrupted. "The planet Xios is in your debt."

"There is one thing you can do for us…" Rose started, a small smile starting on her face.

"What is that?" Murray asked.

"If there's ever another crisis here, don't hesitate to give us a call."

**END**

**What a suckish end.**

**So that's that, Guardian Angels is now 100% completed. Reviews are extremely appreciated. Think you can write the ending better? Please do and send it to me.**

**Hasta la Vista, Readers!**

**Lordoftheghostking28**


End file.
